muralisfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Saint-Just
Full Name: Benjamin Vincent Saint-Just Gender: Male Race/Ethnicity: Durantian Appearance: The Saint-Just blood runs undiluted in Benjamin, who carries the sharp grey eyes and waved brown hair of the line, as well as the prominent cheekbones. Though age has undoubtedly arrived, it seems to have been indefinitely shown into the parlor, leaving only the most distinguished of lines about his eyes and brow. His hair is worn at an irresponsibly scraggly length, such concerns as fashion long since abandoned. This does not stop him from trimming his beard, however. Even a hermit deserves proper facial hair. The rest of his body is kept at all times shrouded, bound with bandages beneath voluminous layers of clothing. His movements are rarely directly observed. Likes: Travel, deep water, outer space, starlight, fresh produce, card games Dislikes: Extreme temperatures, Kurtz-made fabrics, high altitude, bells Biography: Benjamin's early years are for the most part undocumented; what little is known is obtained through the accounts of his peers. He is recalled as a model student at Murota University , the traditional alma mater of the Saint-Justs, albeit a distracted one, excelling in a wide range of subjects without expressing genuine interest in any. In the mornings he would generally arrive an hour before the rest of the students, having little to do at his dormitory, at which point he would be observed by faculty in solitary meditation. Accordingly, it may be gathered that Benjamin was fascinated by the spiritual from an early age. By his teens he had become a favorite within the philosophy department, having memorized and, more importantly, fully comprehended the works of the philosophical canon, written numerous theoretical papers, and successfully invalidated the long-adored works of two unfortunate classical philosophers. However, when asked if he would prefer private tutelage, Saint-Just insisted that be remain with the general student body, lest he grow complacent in his evident superiority. His interests gradually widened to include the arcane sciences, leading Benjamin to an apprenticeship under Master Alchemist Mortimer Crown, now deceased. The art of Ghalean Alchemical Formes is an endangered one, known in a significant capacity to generally no more than five magisters in any given generation. This number has dwindled farther with the passing of Crown and his wife, rendering Benjamin's newly-acquired knowledge all but priceless in the academic circuit. For a time he would accept a professorship at Murota University following his graduation, a position vacated roughly a decade after the birth of his only child, Erick Saint-Just. At this juncture, Benjamin accepted the invitation by family friend Marlowe Dashwood to undertake a circumnavigation of the globe. It is unknown whether Benjamin made the full circuit alongside Dashwood and Erick, for Benjamin's eventual return to the lands of Muralis was wholly unobserved. His activities since are similarly shrouded. Aliases : Tercus Religion: Unclear, perhaps some manner of Shamanism acquired overseas. Weapons : Relies wholly upon magic in various forms. Special Abilities/Skills: Grasps the working of magic in ways heretofore inconceivable. Organizations: The Stewards Mannerisms: Since his return from abroad, Benjamin has become all the more introverted, rarely interacting with others or, for that matter, the environment. More time is spent with each passing day in profound meditation. Category:Characters Category:Durant Category:Saint-Just